Desiring Humanity and Twilit Musings
by Sargent Snarky
Summary: Two companion drabbles on the subject of a ‘forbidden’ relationship between one of the Light and one of the Dark.


**Title: **Desiring Humanity and Twilit Musings

**Summary: **Two companion drabbles on the subject of a 'forbidden' relationship between one of the Light and one of the Dark. T for implied sex and because the topic is a bit advanced for kids.

**Words: **DH: 247; TM: 494

**Disclaimer:** Susan Cooper owns The Dark Is Rising Sequence, not I.

**Notes:** Yep. I've got a lot of random drabble that's been written at various points, and I've never really gotten around to posting it until now. Don't ask 'why now?' because I really don't know. Heh. Ah well, feedback is very much appreciated, even if it's to say that this is an awful story that should be burned.

I wrote these two a while ago, and I feel they're good enough to merit posting, but that's not to say they're flawless, so… Yeah. Anyway, I only put Spiritual as the secondary theme as I couldn't think of anythng else to fit. It's not really angst, but at the same time it is a bit, but... It's not an angst piece, so... Yeah. I'll shut up now and let you read the story.

* * *

**Desiring Humanity**

The Old One in him screamed in his mind against this, pleading for him to listen and reminding him of what she was, of what she had been and of what she might be. The part of him wholly of the Light, that cold, inhuman part of him dedicated to protecting the world as best he could from the Dark, shuddered at her touch and called for him to stop and remember who and what he was.

But Will didn't listen. At least, the human part of him didn't, for he was not yet so old as to have cooled his steaming human blood and turned it to the tepid ice of an Old One. At this moment in time, that part of him was in control. And silently, he told the Old One in him to just shut the hell up, as he kissed her long and deeply, wrapping his arms around her, even as she did the same for him.

Just once, Will wanted to be wholly human. Just once, he didn't want to be alone. Just once, he wished to be impulsive, acting first and worrying about the consequences later. And to his surprise, the Old One part of him understood, though he didn't like it. With a weary and defeated sigh and a final warning, that part of him retreated farther within, leaving the human part of Will to be human, at least for a little while.

And that little while was bliss.

* * *

**Twilight Musings**

They had been sitting beneath a tree, on the crest of a hill, silent as they watched the sun sink towards the horizon, drenching the sky in red and gold, orange and pink and basking them in the final warm glow of day before the twilight would set in. The only sounds around them had been the rustle of a breeze through the fresh spring leaves and the whisper of swaying grass. Ever and anon a distant bird would cry, making sure of its territory before settling for the night, or perhaps warding off the first of the nighttime predators. But, save for the shrill music of crickets beginning their evening serenade, even these sounds quieted to nothing as the sun touched the distant end of the world and drew beneath.

And they sat there, leaning upon the steep incline, themselves quiet. But it wasn't the awkward silence of nothing to say. Rather, it was the silence of understanding. But, with time, as twilight further settled in, it was broken.

"It is not supposed to be," she had said sadly, her green, dark eyes cast upwards, towards the brighter first stars and the emptiness between.

"No. It isn't," he had agreed with equal regret, his grey blue eyes upon the last sliver of the sun, glowing in that last ray of pure light.

They were again silent for a time. Then, he had spoken again: "But we already have taken the first steps…" His eyes turned to her. "Haven't we?" he added with a wry smile.

She had looked to him, answering his smile with one of her own, one free from the malice and Darkness usually inherent in her eyes. "We defy the rules, then. Although, perhaps not all of the rules. There is always the rule that opposites attract."

"True." He sighed, lying back fully upon the grass and looking up into the sky. "But why must we dwell on this?" he asked in a soft, wondering tone, as if talking to himself. "Why can't we let ourselves go? Why are we –"

He broke off as she interrupted him with the comment, "Because we cannot change _what_ we are. Part of being human is always asking questions, seeking answers. And because of that other inhuman part of us, we know and feel things we otherwise wouldn't. These things lead to more questions that the human side of us is eager to ask and procure answers for. Thus, since we can't come to any specific conclusion as to 'why,' we dwell, wondering." She then sighed heavily, looking sidelong at him to gage his response.

He merely lay there for a long moment, contemplating. At last, he laughed, but only a little. Then, he spoke:

"We have joined humans, then, in the twilight."

She blinked at him, surprised. But the surprise faded into a sad smile. "Yes. I suppose we have. We have entered the twilight. Everything is grey, grey… Everything is grey."

* * *

END

* * *

A/N: As I said, feedback is appreciated. 

Love, Snarky


End file.
